memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Jamie Finney
}} Jamie Finney was a human woman, born in the mid-23rd century to former Federation Starfleet officer Benjamin Finney and his wife Naomi Finney. She was named after family friend Captain James T. Kirk. Jamie was born during Kirk’s third year at Starfleet Academy, either in 2252 or 2253. ( ) Biography Her father was heartsick for his family while aboard the . He asked Kirk to replace him a few minutes early at the end of a shift so that he could call Jamie via subspace on her third birthday. His distraction led him to not notice an open vent circuit to the ship’s fusion reactor. ( ) With only her father and people in space for role models, growing up was fast and difficult for her. As a teen, she once blamed Kirk for the death of Lieutenant Commander Finney. When a court of law proved it was a hoax out of revenge to discredit his captain, she dropped her resentment of him and cooperated in the search and capture of her dad. ( ) In 2269, Kirk had heard that Jamie and her father were living on Rigel II, operating an import-export business. ( ) In 2270 Ben Finney aided a plot to discredit Kirk, writing a complex computer virus to infect the 's computers. When he realized he was being manipulated to start a war, he fled and eventually found himself about to be killed. Ben hallucinated that he saw Jamie, and it brought home how his hatred of Kirk had driven him to endanger innocent people. ( }}) In 2278, Jamie was on the officer manifest of the Belle Terre colonists, along with her husband and two kids. ( ) Debt of Honor To clean up the perceived disgrace to her family, Jamie eventually followed in her father's footsteps and joined Starfleet, rising to the rank of lieutenant and specializing in Klingon anthropology. She volunteered to participate in a covert operation by the to confront the ''Critters'', along with Romulan subcommander T'Cel’s and Kor's [[IKS Bortas (K't'inga class)|IKS Revenge]]. She was challenged by Khadri, a member of Kor’s crew, and responded according to Klingon tradition by knocking the female Klingon unconscious. .]]The legendary Klingon Dahar master Kor was impressed and invited her to take Khadri’s place aboard Revenge. After the discommendation and disgrace of his QuchHa' race from the Klingon Empire this would not be a cause for scandal. Kor saw this as the first step towards the fulfillment of the Organian prophecy that one day the Federation and the Klingon Empire would be friends and allies. Although admitting that the prospect scared her stiff, she accepted the rare opportunity to learn about, and embrace, Klingon culture, and even donned a Klingon uniform. Kor fought alongside Finney during the battle with the "Critters". The battle was won, but Revenge ''was lost. ( ) Autobigraphy of James T. Kirk Jamie had married or remarried by the year 2293. With her father due to be released from his imprisonment at the New Zealand Penal Settlement, Jamie and her wife planned to have her father live with them at Benecia while he reintegrated into Federation society. ( ) Cry Vengeance Finney later served with Kor for twenty years, attaining the rank of first officer aboard the [[IKS Bortas (II)|IKS ''Revenge (II)]], until the cowardly destruction of their ship and Kor’s supposed death at the hands of the Duras clan. Kor was shot by a sniper and left for dead, while Finney was imprisoned and tortured on Qo'noS for two years. She was rescued by Sal McMurphy, T'Kir, and T'Cel. Despite lingering physical trauma from the ordeal, she later rose to the rank of fleet captain in Starfleet. to the death to reclaim Kor's honor.]]In 2370, Jamie boarded the under a false identity, forming a friendship with Lieutenant Worf and Alexander Rozhenko and showing signs of a mutual attraction with Commander William T. Riker. However, her true identity was eventually revealed by T'Kir. She admitted that she had embarked on a quest to avenge Kor and his crew by challenging the Chancellor of the Empire, Gowron. Captain Jean-Luc Picard tried to forbid her, but T'Kir persuaded him to allow it. As Jamie admitted to Riker, she was also suffering from the effects of the torture, which were slowly killing her, and therefore she had nothing to lose. Gowron accepted her challenge, and was impressed by her viciousness, remarking that she fought like a true Klingon. With her dying breath, she told everyone that, while being both a Starfleet officer and a member of Kor's crew, she was human. Saluting her as a warrior and moved by her sacrifice, Gowron acknowledged Kor and the QuchHa' as true Klingons, restoring their honor. Riker, Worf and Alexander later performed a Klingon death ritual for her in Ten-Forward. ( }}) :Kor's apparent death was contradicted in canon by his later appearance in several episodes of ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, and the QuchHa' genetic stigma was later shown as being removed through genetic engineering in the 2290s. ( ; )'' Appendices Appearances * * * }} References * * }} * * * * * (Biography, James T. Kirk) * }} * Connections External link * Category:Humans Category:Humans (23rd century) Category:Humans (24th century) Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet lieutenants Category:Starfleet captains Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel Category:Klingon first officers Category:Klingon officers